


A Gamer in Kyoto

by IronWrath



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWrath/pseuds/IronWrath
Summary: Dying sucks, how ever being reborn in the DxD universe first is even worse, Planet destroying Dragons that go around like nothing and here I am, a Level 1 Gamer, I guess is time to grind my path to power!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue - I guess I died?

**Author's Note:**

> So… This is my first story ever written, can’t say i'm a pro or even a good writer but damn i’ve read so many good fanfiction this last year that it inspired me to at the very least try and write some decent stuff so here goes nothing, (Please excuse any bad english you may find, it’s not my first language but i’ll give it my very best) On to the summary we go!
> 
> A/N, This story starts about a year before canon, said year will be mostly about my OC building his own power base in the factions, though it will incorporate the Kyoto faction of youkai, i’d tell you more but that would be spoilers so no more plot points yet!, Moving on then I don't want to write myself into a corner with too many powers at the same time so i’ll try to focus on a few powers as the main moving forces in any world the gamer finds himself in.
> 
> Edit A/N, Sorry about this but I modified some things in the next chapter, to keep the continuity I had to modify and re-upload this chapter.
> 
> I don't own either DxD or the Gamer, Credit goes to Ichiei Ishibumi and Sung Sang-Young
> 
> This story will be rated M, however there will be swearing and maybe some implications, later on there might be smut though this being my first foray into writing I can't say I'm confident enough to pull it off in any satisfying manner, the mind is willing but the abilities are lacking hahaha.
> 
> On to the story!

Dying sucks, I mean it really sucks, not getting to see your family or even say goodbye to anyone of your friends, but then you think oh well at least i’ll go to heaven or something along those lines, but oh no you just wake up in a void with little almost transparent screen that reads

**< Hello host, since you are the soul number 999,999,999 to pass through **

**the void on your way to limbo, you have won the lottery to have access to the Gamer System, so congratulations are in order! >**

“Damn, it even sounds like the typical internet scam to get you to click on it” oh well seeing as i don't have anything else to do, why the hell not i’ve always wanted to troll a scammer, moving my arm? I'm not even corporeal so all I can move is a shadow like limb that clicks on the Ok button

**< This is not a scam Host, I can assure you this is 100% legal,**

**you don't even have to open a bank account for it! >**

**< Moving on then, you will have access to many abilities, and many more worlds will be at your fingertips, you’ll just have to reach for them and if you are strong enough you may be able to conquer them, or destroy them, or kill all the men and steal the women away or the men I wont judge you host >**

Oh goody this is weird, i don't feel any strong emotion i don't feel sad that i died and left my family and i don't feel anything really remarkable when this thing calling me host says i could destroy worlds “Hey you, what should i call you? Lets start there first and move on bit by bit”

** < Right right, where are my manners you should call me Game >**

“Ok Game then, why do i not feel anything, even strong emotions, i should be able to, i mean I died and dont feel even any remorse or sadness, i know that dying sucks because i can remember the concept of dying equals bad and i can remember my family and leaving them but no emotion really registers so what's up with that Game”

**< Oh that's easy you can't feel any strong emotions because i’ve disabled them for now, you have access to the staple abilities from any respectable gamer >**

**[Gamer’s Mind]**

A psychological ability that dampens strong emotions,

and protects the gamer from mental attacks.

**[Gamer’s Body]**

The staple of any gamer, allows the users body to live his life like 

a game and all that it entails.

“Is there a way to reduce the dampening of the emotions Game? It’s weird not being able to really feel anything, and what's up with the gamer's body being enabled now? I don't really have a body now do i?”

**< Don't worry your feeble little mind about your body, we’ll get there eventually, ** **About the emotions, it is possible but do you really want it now? As you assumed dying is not really something the human mind can tolerate easily, however it is possible to diminish the effect, there's no enjoyment in life without emotions is there? >**

Great that means i shouldn't worry about being a robot later on “Ok Game lets leave the ability on for now I still don't want to deal with that, When do i get my body the Game? Is there anything that i should know before we move on?”

**< Not at the moment, there's too much information just to dump it on you right now, however we will be reviewing each game subsystem as they come up so we move onto the next step of you future dear host, you get to pick your race and class now! >**

**< But first, since I like you I’ll let you know that you will be heading into the Highschool DxD universe first! Isn't that a treat? A harem at the tip of your fingers you just have to reach for it! So don't go disappointing me and ruining our enjoyment of this universe >**

_ Holy shit who’s enjoyment, Am I not the only one who has to enjoy his own life? Also DxD is shitty luck, i mean yeah its a titty anime but if you take it seriously there are some people that can erase you with an exhale and not think twice about you but still maybe with the gamer i can reach that level before I have to deal with them _

**< We are never quite alone in the multiverse however at this moment i mean your and my enjoyment, I’ve been dormant for quite a while so I do want to be entertained by you, however it won't be a one sided thing dear host, you’ll understand later!, With that out of the way let's pick you a race and your first class! >**

  
  


**[Human]**

**Regular old humans, however that doesn't really apply to DxD where you have monsters that are “Human” most of the heroes of old were humans at first! (If chosen will have access to the [Blessed Human] Perk)**

  
  


**[Devil]**

**Those that rejoice in the carnal sins of the body and mind, creatures of the dark that can access the magical energies of the world as a second nature to influence the minds and actions of others. (If chosen will have access to [72 Pillars] [Old Satan Faction] Backgrounds)**

  
  


**[Angel]**

**The creatures of light, created by the biblical God to be his agents in the universe, they are beloved by the light and as such can manipulate it to their whims (If chosen will start as a two winged angel however may be able to unlock the [Archangel] Race upgrade)**

  
  


**[Fallen Angel]**

**Those that were once loved by the light but were far too curious and left the Grace of the biblical God and now reside in the underworld in an eternal struggle for dominance with the devils (If chosen will start as a two winged Fallen Angel however may be able to unlock the [Fallen Archangel] Race upgrade)**

**[Locked] [Locked] …**

Well fuck, i just have access to the three main factions of the biblical war, however I don't want to deal with that clusterfuck once I get there, “Hey game, how long do i have before the start of canon?”

**< Hmm at this level of power with the gamer sistem i can give you 3 options, Option 1) You start a year before canon, Option 2) you start right at the beginning of canon, Option 3) You start a couple of months after canon. It's your pick Host >**

Okay I can work with this, option 3 is out, no need to even think about it, Option 2 is good, but Option 1 offers the best possible control over my power level before having to deal with overpowered assholes “Option 1 Game”

**< Well then Host you still have to pick a race >**

“Oh right, if I'm starting a year early I can deal with any of the three”  _ Hmm  _ “Game can I check the options stats before picking one?”

**< Sure >**

**[Human]**

**Stats**

**HP - 150 (19)**

**(HPR = ~12% * Minute)**

**SP - 150 (19)**

**(SPR = ~12% * Minute)**

**MP - 120 (15)**

**(MPR = ~12%MP * Minute)**

**Str - 17**

**Dex - 12**

**End - 13**

**Int - 15**

**Wis - 15**

**Cha - 11**

**Luk - 10**

**Str**

Refers to the Strength Stat, it lets you wield heavy weapons and affects the capacity and type of armor you can use, and affects physical damage.

**Dex**

Refers to the Dexterity Stat, affects speed, flexibility, ranged weapons usability and sneaking abilities.

**End**

Endurance is the stat that defines your Hit Points [ **HP]** and your Stamina Points  **[SP]** it also affects the capacities of your body to deal with poisons and other physical ailments.

  
  


**Int**

Intelligence is the Stat that reflects your capacity of learning, it also affects your Mana Point pool  **[MP]** , it also affects the capacity of the person to use new spells efficiently.

  
  


**Wis**

Wisdom is the Stat that reigns over your Mana Points Regen  **[MPR]** , It lets the user reveal the truths of the world.

**Cha**

Charisma is the Stat that affects reputation and affection scores the most, it may help you get in with the powers at be easier or drop the panties of any lady with just a look!

**Luk**

Good old Luck, this stat is the most unpredictable, it may let you get a legendary drop on your first loot chest or it may bring you the attention of a powerful entity just because you were walking down the street!

**< You may only Raise Luk Stat by doing specific action, such as being blessed, receiving a perk to such effects and or situational opportunities e.g. Winning a lottery or surviving events that should have ended with your death >**

Well that's a lot of information for just the stats,  _ wait what? Surviving? Shit. _

**< Don't worry Host, you won't have to read it for the rest of the races, it's fairly simple for the rest of them, Devils get a X2 Multiplier, Angels and Fallen both get a X2 the same as the devils and Dragons get the most with a X5 to their stats ** **and so on with other races, so as any class starts with the same base stats you get this distribution per class >**

**[Devils]**

**HP - 300**

**SP - 300**

**MP - 240**

**HPR - 30**

**SPR - 30**

**MPR - 36**

**Str - 34**

**Dex - 26**

**End - 30**

**Int - 24**

**Wis - 30**

**Cha - 30**

**Luk - 20**

  
  


**[Angels / Fallen]**

**HP - 450**

**SP - 450**

**MP - 360**

**HPR - 45**

**SPR - 45**

**MPR - 54**

**Str - 51**

**Dex - 39**

**End - 45**

**Int - 36**

**Wis - 45**

**Cha - 45**

**Luk - 30**

Ah that makes sense, still the benefits from the angels and devils are awesome but you’d have to deal with all the hassle of Heaven with God dead and the angels being on the dwindling side I’d never be able to truly be free to do what I want, besides I kinda want to have a girl and i dont want to fall just because I had sex with someone, then onto the devilish side of things, being a devil might be awesome but devil politics are kinda fucked up, might makes right and all that so at the start it wouldn't be the most beneficial to be a devil and I still don’t know how fast I can grow stronger so for now Human might be my best bet to be left alone.

“Okay Game Human it is”

**< Great, with that done there was something I forgot to mention, while yes humans may be the “Weakest” they are the fastest learners so they come with a 15% bonus Exp, so there's that, now moving on to the clases, as of this moment there's only three classes to choose from, more may become available as the game goes on >**

**[Knight]**

In this case the Sword is mightier than the pen, after all you can just hack and slash away and deal with what torments you. (Subclasses are available)

**+1 Str**

**+1 Dex**

**\+ 1 End**

**Per level up.**

  
  
  


**[Magician]**

_ Yer a wizard Harry, _ They who are able to mold the energy of the worlds to their whims and wishes. (Subclasses are available)

**+1 Int**

**+1 Wis**

**Per level up.**

**[Rogue]**

Those that are one with the shadows, the assassins unseen, unheard and untraceable (Once they are strong enough though) (Subclasses are available)

**+1 Dex**

**+1 Int**

**Per level up.**

Ok then, magic is nice but if i remember correctly they use calculations in the magic they use in this universe, with my luck i’ll have to use the same and starting up that might not be the best idea, Rogue is good to go unnoticed but when they catch you and they will you’ll cease to exist in the blink of an eye, however with knight i get enough HP and End to grow at a decent pace, there might be a subclass that's able to use magic to, so it's a pretty safe bet.

“I choose you Knight”

**< You seriously had to make that reference, you’re making me regret not erasing your memories. There's one more thing I forgot to mention, every XP level you gain gives you 2 class levels e.g. Once you reach lvl 50 your class lvl will be 100 and so on >**

**Knight Subclasses.**

**[Saber] [Lancer] [Paladin] [Locked] [Locked]**

Well now that's tough, I kinda love Lancer from Fate, but if things work like i suspect in this world maybe Paladin might be stronger than even saber, the ability to heal, tank and deal damage is kinda broken, plus a paladin can use almost any kind of magic depending on their alignment and/or Deity, so maybe I’ll go with paladin first and if that doesn't work out so well, i still have about a year to change classes to a magician or something else depending on the availability, since in this situation I'm able to change classes I’ll try not to swear any kind of oaths of righteousness just because, i might be able to do things this way and change classes before they become necessary.

“Hey game, how many levels do I have to put into a class before I'm able to change?”

**< You'll have to get to level 100 in any class to be able to change it, getting there also unlocks subclasses and access to other classes themselves >**

“Hmm that's fine i’ll go with Paladin first then”

**< Great, then we can move onto the professions you can get for now, the same applies here with more levels you can unlock more, however the leveling progress will be different from the regular classes, you’ll have to do actions directly related to the profession to be able to generate XP >**

**[Baker] (Apprentice)**

The procurer of the baked goods, this profession permits the user to gradually make better baked goods, that may or may not be able to give bonuses to certain stats.

**[Alchemist] (Apprentice)**

The one that delves into the world of transformation of matter, this profession grants the user the knowledge to be able to make potions and poisons to various effects, these potions may be able to be permanent depending on the proficiency of the user.

**[Milkman] (Apprentice)**

The deliverer of the milk, this profession permits the user to be able to know different ladies and or gentlemen in need of a milk delivery!

**[Enchanter] (Apprentice)**

They who impart different effects onto the world that surrounds them, may be able to impart these effects onto material things or the very concepts that rule the world.

**[Bodyguard] (Apprentice)**

Those that live to protect others, may be able to detect certain threats before they become reality, this ability will only be available in the active protection of another.

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

**[Locked]**

Well the real choice is between Alchemist and Enchanter for now, baking was always a hobby of mine so there's no practical reason to choose baker, bodyguard is good but starting out I might not be able to protect even myself so how can I protect another? Hmm between Alchemist and Enchanter, I think Alchemist is the better starting option, imagine if the process of enchanting is like Skyrim where you have to use souls to be able to enchant things, while I don't really mind killing things for future use, I don't really have a way to use their souls now do I? So i believe Alchemist will be the better choice for now, let's not even think about Milkman…

After selecting Alchemist the Game moves on to my new abilities that come with Paladin and Alchemist.

**[Paladin Skills]**

**{Crusader Strike}**

Deals 210% of Weapon Damage as Physical Damage, Costs 45 SP per charge.

**{Aura Sense}**

**Passive -** The presence of strong Aura registers on your senses like a pressure on your mind (Range 30 mts),

**Active -** You are able to concentrate on your senses to feel auras around you, (Range 60 Mts)

Active Cost (40 MP + 20*Min)

This ability can be upgraded for range and capacity.

**Note:** Strong auras may not register until the user is at a level closer to the target, + 30 Lvl range.

**{Lay on Hands}**

You are able to lay your hands and/or focus on the target area and apply a healing touch that heals for { **Paladin LvL+ (Wis/2) x 5** }

**[Alchemist Skills]**

**{Make Potion}**

Lets the user combine 1 or more ingredients in an alchemist table to produce potions for various effects, the efficiency of said potions depends on the quality of the ingredients and the level of proficiency of the user.

**{Identify substance}**

At the initial level the user may identify liquid substances and the effects they have, the effect reveal depends on the level of the profession of the caster  **{Alchemist LvL %}**

e.g. A level 1 user has a 1% chance to reveal the totality of the effects.

**Note:** This chance doesn't apply to the potions created by the user.

**< I believe that's all, let's move on then, for your first world character creation will be locked and the same applies to background modification outside of perks and or flaws acquired >**

“Well I mean can I do anything to change that for now game?, if not then that's also fine”

**< At the moment you cannot change these parameters, however once you move on to your next world you may be able to adjust said parameters maybe even more >**

**Generating users body…**

**10%...**

**20%...**

**35%...**

**65%...**

**80%...**

**100%...**

**< And done, it’ll do for now, remember that your stats affect your physical appearance, now let's connect your soul to the body and… Done >**

Its a good thing that Gamers Mind controls my emotions, because being implanted into a body is fucking weird, there are no words to describe the feeling.

**< Your new name for this world will be Alexander Amamiya, I picked it myself, it comes with a background and for your benefit it's about 25 years old >**

Well at least I won't have to deal with puberty again, that’s always a plus in my books!

**< Oh yeah, there's a Wheel of misfortune in this version of the game, you may win godlike perks or you may doom yourself from the beginning! (Those are not necessarily exclusive, you may get a great perk with a tragic drawback!) >**

Well shit… I’ve always been somewhat greedy, “Game can I get rid of the flaws later on?”

**< You can, however it might not be so simple >**

Well that's not ominous at all “Ok Game let's give it a spin”

**[Legendary Bloodline]**

Your ancestry can be traced to dragons, Void Templars, an ancient order of Archmagi, an intergalactic dynasty, or a similar powerful group. As such, a sense of awe follows you when in the presence of those who respect your heritage.

**You are descended from the ancient Japanese Ōkami. You may choose a knowledge area and be gifted with the knowledge to excel in said área {Trading, Politics, Warfare}**

**+1 Str**

**+1 Dex**

**+1 End**

**+1 Wis**

**+1 Int**

**+1 Cha**

**+1 Luk**

**Per level.**

**Note:** May unlock different benefits when combined with other perks.

  
  


**[Ambitious]**

You are willing to do anything to get ahead in life and often that means trampling upon other people on your way to the top. When presented with a situation requiring empathy for those beneath you, it's typical for you to ignore their need. In addition, you may sometimes overreach in your attempts to get ahead, making bold and risky choices that can put you and those close to you in danger.

Damn that feels good, that was a great roll, I always liked some things of the Japanese culture, they creativity of their myths and folklore for one, õkami means wolf in Japanese plus it says it may be able to unlock some more benefits down the line, besides the flaw is not that bad, not great but not terrible, I'm a greedy person so ambition is not a bad thing to have, and the benefits are great, Luk and Cha were my weakest Stats, and the End bonuses will add later on if my maths are correct, and with the potion business I want to set up, trading knowledge can be the way to the top 

“Game I want the Trading knowledge, and let's spin again, if I can get a decent perk I’ll be one step closer to the top of the food chain”

**[Resilient]**

You are exceptionally difficult to kill or wear down.

**Once a week you can survive a killing blow.**

**+1 End**

**+1 Str**

**Per level**

**[Bad Tempered]**

Your fuse is long but your explosions are destructive. Sometimes your anger boils slowly over time and other times it erupts completely unexpectedly.

**Note:** if not controlled this flaw may evolve.

Resilient is fucking broken, it boosts my Health and Stamina plus it gives me a get out of death free card once a week that's just insane, on the other hand shit, fuck what if a stronger devil o anyone pisses me of when Im this weak, but still the game said that i can get rid of this flaws later on, I imagine I just have to control my anger and deal with it “Lets give it one last Spin Game”

  
  


**[Nature's Ally]**

The natural world responds to your deep connection with it. Perhaps you are a preservationist, seeking to restore organic life in a shattered post-apocalyptic wasteland, or maybe you are a hermit closely attuned to the animals and plants of the Sylvan woodlands. Whatever your circumstance, people and creatures of your land can sense your deep respect for the natural order.

**Wild animals are more receptive to you, primitive tribes give you the benefit of the doubt by assuming you do not have destructive intentions, and you can typically gain an audience with an elusive Druid or Sage in a given region who shares your goal in defending nature.**

  
  
  


**[Greedy]**

You can't help it: you just like things. Money, gems, items of power, women - they beckon you at every turn and you'll often take great risks and maybe even betray your allies if the monetary reward is great enough. 

**You're susceptible to bribing, every once in a while you will experience the absolute need to get something or someone for yourself.**

**Note:** If not controlled this flaw may evolve.

Okaaaay that's enough I don't want to be offered money, be bought and betray someone I cant handle just because I got greedy, or get the urge to steal the lady of someone I cant cross, maybe i'll be able to do it once i'm strong enough but not now, I will have to deal with these flaws first before gambilng some more “Okay Game what’s next then?”

**< You’ll get to see your new body once you get to the world, so the last thing to do is just that, next time we talk we will be on the beginning of your new adventure, do try not to disappoint me Host, it's a hassle to get a new host >**

“Wait Whaaaaa….”

* * *

**Alexander Amamiya**

**Lv. 1**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 1**

**Profession: Alchemist Lv. 1**

**HP - 162**

HPR - 16

**SP - 150**

SPR - 15

**MP - 120**

MPR - 15

**End - 20**

**Str - 19**

**Dex - 15**

**Int - 13**

**Wis - 16**

**Cha - 12**

**Luk - 11**

**Abilities:**

**[Crusader Strike] Lv. Ex**

Deals 210% of Weapon Damage as Physical Damage, Costs 45 SP per charge.

**[Aura Sense] Lv. 1**

**Passive -** The presence of strong Aura registers on your senses like a pressure on your mind (Range 30 mts),

**Active -** You are able to concentrate on your senses to feel auras around you, (Range 60 Mts)

Active  **Cost (40 MP + 20*Min)**

This ability can be upgraded for range and capacity.

**Note:** Strong auras may not register until the user is at a level closer to the target, + 30 Lvl range.

**[Lay on Hands] Lv. Ex**

You are able to lay your hands and/or focus on the target area and apply a healing touch that heals for  **{Paladin LvL+ (Wis/2) x 5}**

**Cost (50 MP*Sec)**

**{Make Potion}**

Lets the user combine 1 or more ingredients in a alchemist table to produce potions for various effects, the efficiency of said potions is  **{Alchemist LvL %}**

**{Identify substance}**

At the initial level the user may identify liquid substances and the effects they have, the effect reveal depends on the level of the profession of the caster {Alchemist LvL %}

**e.g.** A level 1 user has a 1% chance to reveal the totality of the effects.

**Note:** This chance doesn't apply to the potions created by the user.

  
  



	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks a lot for all the comments, it means the world for me to be able to write something that even one other person out there can enjoy, so thanks for taking the time to stop by and read the beginnings of a story here with me.
> 
> Now with this chapter, we start moving on to the meat and bones of the story a year before canon, if you have any suggestions please let me know, I'm all ears!
> 
> Okay, so bad news and good news, ok so I finally got to a decent way to calculate the stats per level in a way that I can filter them easily, bad news is that I had to completely scrap my original spreadsheet but oh well I'm only just in the first real chapter so nothing of real value was lost *shrugs*. The good news is that I can finally start to dedicate myself fully to writing the chapter without having second thoughts about the stats and all that. I'm finally happy with what I got!.
> 
> There are some things I wanted to change from the last chapter, I'm still new to writing so I didn't stop to think some things through, so in light of that I'm changing the MC's name, to something more digestible, Asahi was a great name at first but as I got into it the less I liked it. Plus the new name works with the backstory I've given my MC, so with that out let's move on!.
> 
> Also modified the skills, now they level up the more they are used, I didn't modify it in the first chapter because it doesn't really affect anything since they aren't used, but in this chapter, you can see the difference, the skills that are based in percents won't level up but will be able to be upgraded in other ways. For example, the [Crusader Strike] skill won't level up, same as [Lay on Hands] this is because lay on hands depends on Paladin level and wisdom, [Aura Sense] levels as normal and also depends from the player level. Besides these, you will see any other skill that levels normally when they come up in the story, at the end of the chapter I will put up the character sheet with skills and so on.

\-- A Gamer in Kyoto - Chapter 1 - New Beginnings? --

The next thing I know there's light shining through the windows of the room, directly into my face. I move to get up off the bed and check my alarm. It's about 9 o'clock so I decide to make a decent breakfast, some eggs, toast, and some juice to tide me over, but first I go to the bathroom and go through my daily routine.

After I get out of the shower I get a look at my "new" body, I'm pretty tall about 1.8 meters or 5'11, not slim but not overly bulky, like a person who actively went to the gym, I'm looking handsome in the looks department though not in a bishounen kinda way thankfully, I have brunette hair in a low taper fade cut, I have brown eyes and my skin color is pretty much caucasian, I suppose my mother's genes were stronger huh.

I finish up with the bathroom and move to the kitchen, as I go about making breakfast I start thinking back to my family in this universe, my birth name is Alexander Amamiya, weird combo of names but my mother got to pick my first name and my dad was Japanese hence the last name, he passed a couple of years ago in a traffic accident, both my parents are business people, but my mom had to leave overseas to attend to the business struggling out of japan, while she's out the board is in charge here, I couldn't tend to it because I'm "too young" and besides I was getting my business degree at the time dad died so I wasn't all that involved with the leadership thing, the Amamiya Corporation is pretty strong without me, so I can leave them be for now.

Besides, I have plans to do my own thing, in any case, I can leave the Amamiya corporation to my sister while I do my own thing. My plan involves using alchemy and I don't have a real grasp of how much knowledge of the supernatural my family has. 

I'm about done with the dishes when I remember that the three factions have their hands in pretty much every pie, the angels have the church, I don't remember how Azazel was so influential, and the devils, well they are the devils and they _can_ get summoned in this world, so if I want to be left alone to do my thing I'll have to be strong enough so that fucking with me costs them more than its worth, and the game is the perfect solution to that problem, I don't have to dedicate myself exclusively to magic or martial arts to be strong, I just have to level up.

Speaking of that, Game is there a way to gain exp?

**< Yes!, good thing you brought it up, here >**

**[ID Create]**

**This gamer ability will allow you to create Instant Dungeons of different types.**

**[ID Escape]**

**Will allow you to leave Instant Dungeons.**

Great, that’s the way to the top without wasting all my life training.

Since our family is pretty rich I'm not working, for now, I was planning to start my own thing but my mother decided I needed to get some training in leading so I got a year of traveling and training with her, but she decided that the best thing was for me to make my own business as a trial, which aligns perfectly with my plans. 

The only thing is that sooner or later I will have to deal with the Youkai from the Kyoto faction, but I don't mind that, Yasaka is a _Grade-A MILF_ , I'll just have to get strong enough before they notice me.

I change into sportswear, just a simple black tracksuit with white details.

“[ID Create]”

**Dungeons Unlocked.**

**Undead.**

Choosing the undead dungeon, I'm teleported into what looks like the catacombs from the nords in Skyrim, it's weird that my Game uses the dungeons from another game? Yes, but at least I know what to expect, but if I remember correctly some of the Draugr in that game were pretty hard to kill if you went underprepared.

Shit, I didn't even bring a knife to use so for now I'll have to go barehanded, the low-level Draugr are pretty easy to kill, plus I can always use their own weapons later on.

I start walking from the "spawn" room into the hallway checking for the pressure plates and the sleeping Draugr, as I come into the next chamber I can only spot 2 sleeping draugrs in the walls, one to the left and the other one in the right side, apart from them the rest of the room is empty, thing is that when I wake one of them up, the sounds will wake the other one, I don't know how strong they are and I don't want to get killed by shitty draugr, even if I have the resilient perk I don't want to need to use that.

**< Oh yeah, another skill you might need >**

**[Observe]**

**Allows the user to determine certain properties of the observed party.**

Isn’t that convenient!. Using [Observe] on one of the draugr I can see their stats.

**Draugr Lv. 1**

**HP - 50**

**(Unarmed)**

Doing the same thing with the other draugr I see that they both have the same stats.

Even if I'm unarmed my strength is pretty high, even more than half their HP, so I don't think I will have any problems with my fists, deciding to risk it I walk up to the closest Draugr, as I'm a couple of meters away from it wakes up and starts rising, rushing it I throw a punch to its face dealing 29 damage, the same as my strength stat, rapidly throwing another punch to its face I kill it.

**+100 XP**

**\+ ¥10,000**

Huh so I get about a hundred bucks for killing one of these more or less, about that, Game how do I use the money, it's not in my inventory.

**< One of the best things about modern worlds is that everything is digital, you have a card that you can use, it's pretty much universal, you can withdraw or pay with it >**

That's nice, even if people ask questions I can always say it's from the Amamiya Corp. 

Even if I was pretty quiet the other draugr heard the commotion and is groaning its way to me, I square up to kill it next, as it reaches me I throw one punch and deal 29 damage, but does not get staggered so it punches me back.

**-15 HP**

**148/163**

Not great but it could be worse, as long as I don't get mobbed I should be alright, killing it with another punch I get the same notification as to the last one.

**+100 XP**

**\+ ¥10,000**

As I rest to let the HP regen do its thing, I decide to check my stats to see how much grinding I have to do to get to the next level.

"Stats" I intone.

  
  


**Alexander Amamiya**

**Lv. 1 (10%)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 1**

**Profession: Alchemist Lv. 1**

**HP - 162**

HPR - 15

**SP - 150**

SPR - 15

**MP - 120**

MPR - 15

**Str - 19**

**Dex - 15**

**End - 20**

**Int - 13**

**Wis - 16**

**Cha - 12**

**Luk - 11**

Ok so 200 XP is 10%, that's great, that's about 20 draugrs to get to the next level, that's certainly doable.

As soon as my HP is filled up I move on to the next room, this time I have to skip over a pressure plate that's seemingly connected to a dart trap in the walls, the next room is bigger, with a simple look I spot to chambers and about 5 Draugr, using [Observe] on the closest one to the right side.

**Draugr Lv. 2**

**HP - 60**

**(Ancient nord war axe)**

**(Iron Shield)**

Level 2, the only important difference is that it's armed, but still, I don't want to feel that axe in my body, I decide to cheese this one, once I have the axe I can deal with the other ones easier, so I sneak close to it and before it even wakes up I punch it once in the head, the hit was with the stealth multiplier so it's enough to kill it in one shot.

**+120 XP**

**+1 Ancient Nord War Axe**

**(10 + Str Damage)**

**+1 Iron Shield**

**(20 Armor)**

**\+ ¥10,000**

  
  


I equip both the axe and the shield, I prefer two-handed weapons, halberds are my favorite but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth, I start moving on to the next draugr, feeling a bit more confident I use [Observe] on every draugr left in the two chambers.

  
  


**Draugr Lv. 2**

**HP - 60**

**(Ancient nord war axe)**

**(Iron Shield)**

  
  


**Draugr Lv. 2**

**HP - 60**

**(Ancient nord sword)**

**(Iron Shield)**

  
  


**Draugr Lv. 2**

**HP - 60**

**(Ancient nord war axe)**

**(Iron Shield)**

  
  


**Draugr Thrall Lv. 2**

**HP - 30**

**(Ancient nord bow)**

  
  


So there is one archer and three melee fighters, I don't really have to worry about the archer, I have a shield and I'm not so slow with my good Dex stat so I can deal with its arrows as they come, so I should get rid of the "real" danger first.

Putting up the shield and the axe I move forward over the same wall, as I'm moving through the room the other draugr start waking up, I dash to the next draugr and slash it with my axe, dealing 39 damage and blocking its strike with the shield, slashing again I kill it.

Repeating the same process with the rest of the draugr I'm done with the room.

  
  


**+480 XP**

**+2 Ancient Nord War Axe**

**+1 Ancient Nord Sword**

**+1 Ancient Nord Bow**

**\+ ¥40,000**

  
  


Great, I'm a lot closer to leveling up now. I equip another axe so I go two-handed and put the shield in my inventory, I'd prefer a good two-handed weapon like a halberd or a bigger axe besides I'm not restricted in this life like the other games, if I'm strong enough nothing says I can't use a two-handed weapon just one-handed.

I keep going deeper in the dungeon for a couple of hours leveling up a couple of times. Soon I come to a stop in front of a steel double door. It's not locked, as I go to open the door I get a notification from the Game.

**New Quest!**

Defeat the miniboss behind this door to get access to the rest of the dungeon.

**Survive**

**Bonus objective: Survive without getting hit for more than 50% HP.**

**Rewards: +10,000 XP, +1 Gacha token, + ¥100,000 Yen, +1 Herbs Bag (Common)**

**Bonus reward: +2 Gacha tokens, + ¥50,000 Yen**

  
  


Before entering I decide to see how much I've advanced, if I have a quest for it then the miniboss should be a lot stronger than the rest of the draugrs.

"Stats" I intone.

**Alexander Amamiya**

**Lv. 6 (32%)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 12**

**Alchemist Lv. 1**

**HP - 322**

HPR - 32

**SP - 242**

SPR - 24

**MP - 215**

MPR - 48

\--

**End - 40**

**Str - 34**

**Dex - 25**

**Int - 23**

**Wis - 26**

**Cha - 22**

**Luk - 16**

I only got two skills, I didn't have the time to check them out earlier, let’s see what they’re about.

**New Skills**

**[Staggering Strike] Lv.1 (8%)**

Strike the target dealing 50 damage with a 5% chance to stagger.

 **Cost** \- 50 SP

**[Bulwark of Righteousness] Lv. 1 (8%)**

Stomp the ground in front of you dealing 250 damage in a cone that extends 5 meters.

 **Cost** \- 100 SP

Seeing my stats grow puts butterflies in my stomach, I suppose that's my ambition speaking for me. I decide to go through the doors expecting something stronger than the last draugrs I've faced before, and I'm not disappointed. Standing in the middle is a very distinctive draugr, this one has more armor for starters, it covers from his feet to his torso, plus he has a double-handed battle axe. I use [Observe] on it.

  
  


**Draugr Wight**

**Lv. 13**

**HP - 2500**

**(Ancient Nord Battle Axe)**

  
  


It is a lot stronger than the last ones at least, I will have to take it seriously, but still, with my new skills and [Lay on hands] I should be okay.

I close the door behind me, as soon as the door clicks closed it turns to me and lets out a roar.

“You’re an angry bag of bones aren’t you?”

I guess it understood me because it started moving towards me, I guard with my shield and started walking to it, it's time to put my skills to the test.

As soon as the gap is closed I slash at its torso with a [Crusader Strike] enhanced slash dealing 322 damage. That's great the skill only costs about 45 SP and deals percentual damage, still, it's heavily dependent on the weapon.

The strike is not enough to stagger it, it brings his axe over its head and slashes down at me, I block most of the damage with the shield, I still get a -75 HP notification from the game, even with my new trait. Still over the half HP objective. As he is recovering I spring back and decide to try my new abilities.

"[Bulwark of Righteousness]," with a stomp of my foot the ground fractures in front of me, damaging the draugr for 250 HP putting it under the 2000 HP mark. Still, that puts me at just 97 SP left and I don't have an easy way to recover it, so it's going to be a hit and run kinda thing. But as they say, nothing risked nothing gained, I try to combo [Staggering Strike] and [Crusaders Strike] together, using the first with my shield to get a higher chance to stagger, and lo and behold it worked, next I empower my axe with [Crusaders Strike], I hit it in the head dealing critical damage for 1117 damage.

“Holy shit, never underestimate the power of crits!.”

Once I finish my combo I fall back, putting my guard up with the shield upfront I decide to maximize efficiency and bring my axe wielding hand up to my shoulder and cast [Lay on Hands], I can only heal about 100 HP before I run out of mana but it's more than enough. Once I'm done healing I can still feel winded from having emptied both MP and SP.

Using [Observe] on the Draugr I can see that it only has about 800 HP left, just slashing at it with the axe is not bad but only 100 damage per hit, not bad but not great, I have to hit it 8 times and he only has to hit me 3 times if I'm lucky. I guess the way to go is to wait a bit for another combo 

After a few more seconds have passed the Draugr recovers and I keep moving around it with my shield up, still trying to recuperate more of my SP to deal more significant damage than just slashing mindlessly hoping not to get hit by it. As soon as it's recovered it lets a roar significantly angrier than before, I guess it's really pissed now that it's about to die.

Moving around and evading its hits thanks to my Dex stat I regen enough for a Stagger and Strike combo but as I'm about to close the gap it rushes me and strikes my shield opening up my guard just enough to get a hit in making me lose **120 HP** in just that one hit, oh boy did I miscalculate, it doesn't need three hits, it just needs two and a wink in my general direction does me in.

I frantically bring my shield to the front just to get a hit in with [Staggering Strike] blowing its axe out of the way enough to hit it with a [Crusaders Strike] on its head dealing enough to kill it finally. I should remember that vital areas are always a crit, but I suspect that applies both to them and to me too.

As soon as its body disappears a chest manifests in the middle of the chamber, and I get a notification.

**Quest Completed!**

**Rewards:** **+10,000 XP, +1 Gacha token, + ¥100,000 Yen, +1 Herbs Bag (Common)**

 **Bonus rewards:** **+5,000 XP, +2 Gacha tokens, + ¥50,000 Yen**

**Level up!**

**Alexander Amamiya**

**Lv. 8 (62%)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 16**

**Alchemist Lv. 1**

**HP - 414**

HPR - 41

**SP - 288**

SPR - 29

**MP - 267**

MPR - 57

**\--**

**End - 48**

**Str - 40**

**Dex - 29**

**Int - 27**

**Wis - 30**

**Cha - 26**

**Luk - 18**

  
  


Ok, I think that's enough grinding for today. I got a bag with herbs so I can use it to practice Alchemy once I'm out of here, I'll loot the chest and go home. Once I open the chest I look inside and find a couple of items.

**Dwarven Battleaxe (Unenchanted)**

A battleaxe forged using the ancient alloys crafted by the Dwemer race.

**Deals: 40 + Str Physical damage.**

**Steel Armor (Unenchanted)**

Armor made of steel plates and with a fur lining.

**+30 Defense**

\+ ¥15,000.

+1 Herbs bag

  
  


“[ID Escape].”

  
  


I find myself back in my apartment, it's well into the afternoon, I cook myself a late lunch, just a regular steak, some roasted potatoes, and a light salad.

I got about 7 levels just from a day of diving into the dungeon, the quest said it was a miniboss so I guess there's more to it than just that, still, level 8 on my first day in this world is great, but I don't really have anyone to compare to so I don't really know how great a leap it was.

I decide it's better to ask the game about the gacha tokens I got as a reward for the quest before I use them

“Hey game what’s up with the gacha tokens?, what do I get from them?”

**< The Gacha System™ allows you to exchange the tokens for any random item from any random universe, what will you get?, will it be useful, Or will it be rage inducingly useless? We don't know and that's the fun of it!. >**

Great, another random ass thing I have to deal with, but still if it's as random as the game says I could get anything from anywhere and that's fucking broken. Once I take the coin-like token out of my inventory a notification asks me if I want to exchange the token, choosing yes I get another notification.

**Common Baseball**

Great for a game of catch, it’s a shame that it isn't signed!

  
  


Well, that's pretty useless, I still have two tokens left, best trade them in and see what I get.

  
  


**Fancy Top Hat**

A well made top hat, fancy like none other. (Has no effect)

**Small Stat Crystal (Dex)**

Gives a +5 boost for the designated stat.

Cracking the crystal with my hand I get the bonus and end up with 34 dex for this level, that's nice I guess, I didn't get anything crazy but that's the thing with gacha games I guess.

It's time to move onto alchemy now, opening the herb bags, I get a random assortment of herbs, from cooking herbs to just regular grass, nothing crazy, got some wheat, some garlic, some moss and that's pretty much it.

"Hey, game, how do I start mixing my new herbs to make potions, do I need a special table or will just a mortar and pestle do?”

**< There are certain items you can buy directly from the game interface, such as furniture and other things, an alchemy table, an enchanting table, and other things related to your professions >**

Looking at the interface I find the tab for the shop, it has quite a few sections. Good thing it’s valued in Yen, that means I won't have to get another currency just for the shop.

Once I buy the alchemy table that looks distinctly like the one from Skyrim with a distiller on the side and space to ground and mix herbs and ingredients. It also costs a pretty penny I had to fork over 35 grand for the table, which's fucking expensive for this world, it's about 3.5k USD from my original world.

Still, money is no problem, for now, I got what I needed from the dungeon and still have over 200 grand left in the bank. With that out of my mind for now it's time to get into alchemy and start grinding that skill up.

After a while of mixing and matching herbs with the [Create potion] skill I got I leveled up the alchemy skill up to level 10, I didn't get any other skills for all those levels, but I did get a few useful potions.

**HP Potion (Small)**

A little flask containing a red liquid.

**Restores 10% HP**

**SP Potion (Small)**

A little flask containing a greenish liquid.

**Restores 5% SP**

I got 3 HP potions and 2 of the SP ones, nothing worth mentioning really, if I want to establish a real business I have to establish myself over the competition, be that by making something that nobody can replicate or just make everything they do but just better, maybe a bit of both.

Still, the thing is when you open a business, logistics are king, they either make you or break you. So, I have to get a decent way of getting nice and great quality herbs constantly, I can buy some common herb bags from the game store but they aren't worth the risk, if I get grass in every single bag even if its a little bit it's still a net loss since its useless for alchemy, observe doesn't really work on plants, it gives me a general description but not if they can be used in alchemy, maybe that's because they are so common that even the game doesn't bother with them.

It's getting pretty late for now, so I guess I’ll decide what to do tomorrow morning.

After a great night's rest, I wake up feeling refreshed, sleeping in a nice bed will do that to you. Since my mother isn't Japanese she didn't bother with the futons and all that business, though something we both enjoy from this culture are the baths, it's nice to soak in water for a while.

I decided to put the grinding off until later in the afternoon. I think it's best if I get accustomed to the city if I'm going to be living here for a while. I throw on a nice dress shirt, and some dark blue slacks, and I get going after I have breakfast.

About an hour later I'm walking out of my apartment building, the building is deep in the administrative ward of Kyoto, its name is Nakagyō-Ku, it's where most of the big firms are, but they are mostly focused on engineering and tech, there's nothing on medicine and pharmacies.

A couple of hours later I sat down to eat lunch in a nice restaurant. There are a lot of people dressed in office clothes. I ate the recommendation from the waiter and spent about an hour and a half there, I paid the bill, tipped my waiter and left.

Deep into the afternoon, I'm back in my apartment ready to get on with it, for now, it's best if I focus on alchemy, my business depends on that, I still have a lot of money leftover from the first dungeon run so I can try and buy herb bags from the shop, its less weird than going to a gardening store and buying a shitton of plants, besides I don't have space in the apartment to grow stuff, I guess I need a bigger house for that.

I bought 150 herb bags from the shop, which should last me a good while, a month or two if I'm lucky. With nothing better to do, I get to it.

* * *

My guesstimate wasn't _that_ far off, I ran out of herbs in about 3 weeks, and had to go grind the dungeon for more money. I did fight another miniboss, but still couldn't find the boss, that time I got the same quest for the miniboss and I got more money and some potions from the chest, mainly an SP regen potion and a fortify strength potion, both are awesome but they only lasted about 5 minutes each, using [Identify substance] on them was useless, I couldn't divine the ingredients for them at first, but once I got alchemy to level 50 I got access to uncommon herbs in the shop, so there's that.

After that month and a half, I raised my level quite a bit in the dungeon, but still, my main focus was alchemy so the levels don't really compare.

“Stats”

**Alexander Amamiya.**

**Lv. 25 (60%)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 50**

**Profession: Alchemy Lv. 79**

**HP - 1,842**

HPR - 184

**SP - 1,002**

SPR - 100

**MP - 1,032**

MPR - 167

**End - 116**

**Str - 91**

**Dex - 68**

**Int - 61**

**Wis - 64**

**Cha - 60**

**Luk - 35**

I also got a few skills.

**For reaching 100 End.**

**[Iron Skin]**

Physical resistance increased by 5%.

**[Radiant Shield] (Lv. 5)**

The user invokes a translucent shield in any predetermined shape, be it a dome or a hexagon.

**Blocks: (10* Paladin Lv) Damage.**

**Cost: 100 MP + 50 MP per second.**

**[Radiant Smite] (Lv. 7)**

The caster infuses their weapon with energy, this energy can be discharged directly on the enemy or as a ranged attack.

**Deals: 150 damage.**

**Cost: 250 MP**

For Alchemist I got.

**[Convert Liquid] (Lv. 1)**

Allows the user to convert solid matter into liquid and vice versa, the rate of conversion is about 1% x minute.

**Cost: 150 MP.**

**[Heightened Tolerance] (Lv. 1)**

This passive skill allows the user to resist poisons and other negative effects by 15%

The great thing about these skills is that I got my own AT field Mwahaha, _Laughs in Gendo._ I also found out that I can combine my skills however I want with no restriction, I can use [Radiant Smite] plus [Crusaders Strike] and nobody says I can't, I have a pretty mean combo going on. 

[Bulwark of Righteousness] -> [Staggering Strike] -> [Crusader Strike] -> [Radiant Smite] deals about 3250 damage, it costs 200 stamina and 250 mana to use it once, with my level I can use it about four times and still have a little bit in the tank.

It has been a productive month and a half to say the least. Thanks to Alchemist level 50 I could make medium potions, they are about twice as efficient as the smaller ones and if I use good quality ingredients I can raise that efficiency even higher.

The only thing I regret about this month and a half is that I couldn't enjoy the outside world as much as I would like, yes I have visited quite a few places but grinding alchemy has been my priority for most of the time. Though one weird thing happened when I was out having dinner one of those times, I felt a presence thanks to [Aura Sense] I wasn't using the skill actively but I could still sense them, my guess is that it was one of the yokaI checking me out, the strange thing is that they didn't come closer, I don't really know why since they were quite zealous with their territory in the anime, best guess is that in the series they were that way because Yasaka was missing.

Sometimes I can still sense them around, I've been thinking about getting their attention, if I can make a deal with them for the supply of herbs and other ingredients that would be great for business since I wouldn't have to bother finding a new supplier. With that in mind, I'm planning on going directly to the Fushimi Inari shrine, I don't know how to go about getting permission so the next best thing is to show up directly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After a couple of days, I start to prepare to go to the shrine, I wait until it's monday, I don't want to be denied an audience just because they don't work weekends, there are no festivals this week either, we are deep into august so the seasons are starting to change, it's still hot out there but not scorchingly hot.

I get dressed in a three-piece deep blue suit, caught the train, and arrived at the station, from the station is about a good 5 minutes walk to the start of the Torii gates, I'm hoping that if some of the yokai spot me walking and feel me the same way I can feel them they will approach me.

Once I'm closer to the gates I can feel the mystic aura about them, can't say I'm well versed in the occult of this world yet but I know a couple of things from my past life. I kept walking the path of the gates for about half an hour using [Aura sense] actively in bursts to try and feel how close the youkai were. Either they had a better range than me or they had other ways of keeping an eye out for intruders because I couldn't feel anything close to me.

This place is nice, I can feel nature around me better than from my apartment, that is my [Nature's ally] perk I suppose, it should make getting an audience with Yasaka or another leader easier I hope.

Once I'm closer to the temple I get interrupted from my deep thinking by a couple of… Persons? In front of me, using [Observe] I detect that they are not humans but youkai.

**[Oni] Lv. ??**

HP - ??

(Steel Spear)

**[Karasu-Tengu] Lv. ??**

HP - ??

(Unarmed)

“I'm gonna guess you guys are the gatekeepers then?” I ask them.

“What is it you are looking for human, why are you flaring your aura around, is it a challenge you want?” the Oni answers back.

“I'm not here for a fight, I want to make a deal with your leaders.” I think that puts them even more on guard, the oni grips his spear tighter and the Karasu-tengu brings his hands up in a martial arts stance.

"Humans are not welcome here if they are not invited, even if they smell like one of us" the on guard Karasu-tengu responds.

“What do you mean I smell like one of…” I'm interrupted by the arrival of another youkai, this time it's a woman with what I think are fox ears, so a kitsune then. She isn't busty enough to be Yasaka, plus she has a shrine maiden outfit on, I remember Yasaka wears a kimono most of the time.

“Kosuke, Naoki, stop.” she tells them off “Amamiya-dono is being expected by lady Yasaka”

“Why weren't we informed lady Naoko?” the oni now named Kosuke asks.

“We sent someone to look for Amamiya-dono and bring him here, but it seems they failed this simple task” she sighs the last part out, I guess that's the aura I felt around then.

“Amamiya-dono if you'd be so kind as to accompany me, I’ll take you to the lady Yasaka” she bows in my direction.

"Why am I expected? I didn't have any business with you guys until a couple of weeks ago." I question the kitsune.

“I am not at liberty to say, lady Yasaka will inform you”

Well, I suppose it works out with my own plans, I don't like that they were watching me but there's nothing I can do about it, for now, the gatekeepers are way beyond my level, I don't even know how much HP they have if it comes down to a fight. "Well then, let's go see lady Yasaka"

As I follow the kitsune we go through one of the gardens that surround the first temple, we come up to a torii gate that stands by its lonesome. She grabs my hand and pulls me through the gate, as we get closer a light shines through the gate not letting me see anything. It feels weird going through the gate, but as soon as the light recedes I can see why, it's like another world here, I can see the youkai everywhere, in the roofs, walking in the streets, there are stalls and buildings everywhere, it's a whole other city just for the youkai, as I'm mesmerized by the views the kitsune says.

“Welcome to ancient Kyoto, the home of the youkai. Master Amamiya, Lady Yasaka is in the main shrine, I’ll guide you there” she tells me.

As we walk through the different streets she tells me about the city, it's not in a different dimension or anything like that, in fact, you could find it normally if you knew what you were looking for, but there were a few rituals done centuries ago to hide the old city from regular humans, if you know magic you can use a few of the torii gates as a teleportation device to skip the long walk to the city.

Once we get to the temple that sits atop a small hill in the center of the city the entrance is guarded by komainus in the shape of foxes, in honor of Yasaka I suspect, we go through the garden in front and get to the main entrance of the shrine, this place is fucking gigantic.

When we get close some more guards come out and they pat me down for weapons, though that's pretty useless since my axe is in my inventory, for them, I'm as clear as water.

As they finish up, Naoko gestures for me to follow her again, this time we move past the entrance into a hallway that ends up on some paper doors that are the entrance to the main chamber of the shrine.

When we finally get inside I see Yasaka sitting down in the middle of the chamber in a pile of pillows, there's a table with a lot of papers on it, Kunou isn't here so I guess she really was expecting me.

“Ah yes, I was expecting you Amamiya-dono, please sit.” she gestures to a big pillow that's in front of her desk, sitting down on the offered seat I have to ask.

"How come you expected me, lady Yasaka? I didn't have any real interest in the supernatural until a few weeks ago. I truly didn't expect this…"

She _Sighs_ “She didn't tell you anything did she?, I’m talking about your mother, your family has history with the supernatural, on your fathers side of course.” she explains “The thing is, you were expected to be presented to us after your 18th birthday, though I guess your mother got her wish ‘till the very end…”

_What?._ I didn't even suspect that my family had any connections to the supernatural, how come they know about me?.

“Wh- what do you mean lady Yasaka, my family is old, I know that, but we didn't have any connection to the supernatural, at the very least I wasn't told we had any!.”

"You were supposed to be trained by us, there are a few other families with connections to us that come from the olden times," she pauses. "The Amamiyas, the Himejimas, and a couple other families are linked to the youkai to protect Japan and its inhabitants from supernatural threats"

“So was I supposed to be like an exorcist or something of the sort?.”

“You could say that, it is part of your family’s responsibilities, though that has passed, now that you are older it’s your choice if you want to be taught our ways or not…”

Well, not even two months into this new life and I already have to deal with something like this.

“What would happen if I decide either way?” I ask her.

"Well if you accept, you would start training with us for a couple of years until we deem you ready, if you say no then you go on your merry way and we won't speak again, though a future generation of your family has to come back into the fold… After all, you are the last male heir of your family, the last generation wasn't kind to your family."

Well, I guess it's time to come clean, I don't want to ruin relationships with the youkai when I know for a fact they will become allies with the main cast, _that_ might put me at a disadvantage. But I don't want to be tied down until they deem me _ready_ whatever that means.

"The thing is lady Yasaka, that the supernatural has always called to me. Since when I was a child I liked tales and legends from old, it's been a few years since I started to delve into the occult, but I had not made any real progress until a couple of months ago, though there are a few things I know for sure, most of the mythologies from old are real, Shinto, Valhalla, the Underworld, Heaven and such. The one thing is that I'm not really interested in the war nor the position of one over the other, I'd very much prefer if they left me alone, with that in mind I found that there is one thing that doesn't really exist and I found my opportunity, competent alchemists are a rare find, but you will find not a one better than me."

As I say that I take a couple of HP and SP potions and put them on the table.

“Hmhm, and these are?.” She asks looking at them with veiled interest.

"These are my new business, for now, I will focus mostly on the supernatural world, though the real money is in the regular world. The one with the red liquid can replenish health, though it doesn't cure illness, and the green one can replenish your stamina. I do have one that does the same for mana but I couldn't bring it with me."

“If I had to put them into numbers you could say that they replenish about a quarter of your total each.” Now for the final push.

“What do you say that we come to a new deal between the Amamiya family and youkai?. You supply me with ingredients at a decent price and I supply you with potions at a lower rate than other factions?.” I propose. “Let this be a beneficial relationship for many years to come my lady.”

**+10 Reputation with Yasaka (10/100)**

For being smart about things.

  
  


“Please call me Yasaka, I think we will be seeing much of each other for a long while, Amamiya-dono,” she accepts.

“Please call me Alex then.” Extending my hand we seal the deal. “I bought this before coming here, in case of such a successful occasion.” I take a bottle of chilled sake and two saucers, pouring one for her and one for me.

“To a fruitful and long relationship between us.” I raised my cup and sipped with her.

As I'm about to pour some more sake for myself the doors open and in comes a furry golden missile that crashes against Yasaka.

“Motheeer, are you done with your meetings?.” she asked, totally ignoring my existence. Kunou is really cute, she looks exactly like a young Yasaka, I don't remember her age from canon but she looks about 10 or 11 years old.

"Darling, I am still working, we were about to be done, why don't you go study with Naoko-san and I'll play with you later, okay Kunou?. Now apologize to Alex-dono" Kunou is pouting as she finally notices me, "Fine mama, I'm sorry Alex-sama" she bows then leaves with an apologetic kitsune shrine maiden.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, she gets very impatient when I'm not with her." She says with a chittering laugh.

“Don't worry about that, children are a blessing, they bring a little light to our lives. They should get to enjoy as much of life as they can.”

**+15 affection with Yasaka (15/100)**

She thinks along the same lines.

“Now why don't we hash out the details of this deal over that bottle of sake?.”

About an hour later I’m leaving the temple satisfied with my work, we both got something we wanted, I don't have to worry about supply for a good while now, and Yasaka is great, she truly loves Kunou and her people. I wouldn't mind coming more to this part of Kyoto just to visit.

Naoko catches me about to leave and guides me back to the same gate we came in from, she told me the gate has my aura registered and it’ll allow me to come and go to inner Kyoto as long as that gate is open.

A couple of hours pass once I get to my apartment. I finally have the time to cash in the rewards for killing the miniboss, I basically got the same rewards as that first time, 3 Gacha tokens, money, herbs, and XP; the only thing I hadn't used were the Gacha tokens. Taking them out of my inventory I cash them in.

**+1 Companion Gem**

**(Rosarita Cisneros)**

**+1 3-leaf clover**

Ohh, so close.

**+1 Level up gem.**

Use this gem to get an instant +1 level up.

The gem is pretty cool, but I got fucking terminator maid as a companion gem.

“Game what are the terms for the companion gems?.”

**< Companion gems are artifacts that allow the user to summon the person linked to the gem. However, do so at your own discretion, they may not like you. There are no certain terms when using them. >**

“Thanks for the tip Game.” I decided to crack the gem, even if she doesn't like me I can always get rid of her. I liked her character from the anime, she was pretty badass, her loyalty was unwavering to the point of delusion. Plus if she decides to join me she is pretty useful, she can be my assistant and my maid.

Before I crack the gem with my hand I also take my dwarven battleaxe out of my inventory just in case. As the gem cracks open, light floods the living of my penthouse, as the light fades out there in the middle is none other than fucking Roberta from black lagoon.

“Master Alexander, when you told me that we met a lot earlier than that time in Venezuela I didn't really want to believe you. It's good to be in your service, even if you are not as strong as when you were back home.”

_What the fuck_ , I met/meet Roberta?. My best guess is that sometime in the future I'll visit the Black Lagoon universe then.

“Roberta it’s nice to meet you for the first time in this world, I guess you know a few things if I told you that.”

“Yes master, you often said you were on vacation.” she nods “I'm at your disposal, if your enemies need to die my skills are at your service.”

Using [Observe] on her I see that it's not an empty boast, but for this world, it's still nothing that incredible.

**Rosarita Cisneros.**

**(The Bloodhound of Florencia)**

**Lv. 50**

**Race: Human.**

**HP -** 5,000

 **SP -** 4,500

 **MP -** 800

**Reputation:** 100/100

 **Affection:** 70/100

For getting 50 Affection with Roberta

**Maid with love.**

+1 affection gains with maids.

This is great, I might not know her stats but even for a 'regular' human, she is strong as fuck. Sirzechs has Grafia now I have Roberta, the battle of the maids will be legendary. It's also nice that my reputation is at 100 with her even if we haven't met in this world and her affection is at 70 already.

Moving on. "Roberta I have an objective in this world, and I need your help," I say.

Bowing again at me, she reminds me. “Yes master, whatever your order I shall carry it out.”

“I'm starting my business here, I have secured the supply aspect of it but now I have to deal with logistics, I need an office with sufficient space to start a laboratory, don't worry about the equipment I just need the space. I'll put you in contact with my family for them to facilitate the money and a few starting options, ll leave it up to your own discretion.” I elaborated.

"It will be done," she vowed.

"It's late Roberta, there are two guest rooms here, take whichever you like. I'm gonna hit the sack."

“Good night master Alexander, I shall wake you tomorrow.”

“G’night Roberta.”

I'm tired as hell, I'll hit the hay for tonight, and tomorrow I'll figure what's next. I thought to myself as I took a shower and went to sleep.

  
  


Roberta wakes me up at 8 am sharp, breakfast is served on the kitchen table. As we finish eating I give Roberta some cash to buy herself a cell phone and I make a call to my mom, I ask for her permission to use the family money to make a sizeable investment, after a good half an hour of talking I convince her on the condition that she will come and visit once the business is running. I agree the money I have is not enough to even buy a small apartment, let alone a new office.

It's about ten in the morning once Roberta gets going to the main building of my family's business. It's time to grind Alchemy to level 100 finally, I also text Yasaka to let her know that I'll have a place for her to deliver the goods in a couple of days. Once that is done I take a look at the games' shop tab and buy what I hope to be the last batch of herb bags I have to buy directly from the game, after talking with Yasaka I did the maths and buying from the shop is fucking expensive in terms of value for money.

It's starting to get dark out when I come out of a trance from mixing, tasting, and creating new potions to grind alchemy. I see that I could only raise Alchemy to level 86, so about 7 levels for a whole day of work, I could do the same for paladin in a couple of hours in the dungeon, but I can't raise my professions with XP from the dungeon, that's a shame.

Roberta is already back and cooking dinner for both of us. As I sat down to eat I asked for her to eat with me, being a proper maid can be for when people are visiting.

I pause eating and ask her how her day was.

"It was productive master, when I got to the main building of your corporation I was received well and they gave me what you asked for, I already picked the place and the deposit has been made, the paperwork will be finished tomorrow in the morning, I was told that your mother requested the place to be put under her name until you can buy it directly from her." she paused. "The place I picked is a three-story building, since you didn't specify the size of your request I went with the middle-sized option, there was a 5 story place and a 1 story one."

“Great work Roberta. I guess mom is sending her lawyers tomorrow to finish that up then.” She nods in the affirmative.

Nice, with that out of the way I can focus directly on grinding the last levels of alchemy and move with my plans.

* * *

**Alexander Amamiya.**

**Lv. 25 (60%)**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Paladin Lv. 50**

**Profession: Alchemy Lv. 79**

**HP - 1,842**

HPR - 184

**SP - 1,002**

SPR - 100

**MP - 1,032**

MPR - 167

**End - 116**

**Str - 91**

**Dex - 68**

**Int - 61**

**Wis - 64**

**Cha - 60**

**Luk - 35**

**Paladin Skills.**

[Crusader Strike] (Ex)

[Aura Sense] (Ex)

[Lay on Hands] (Ex)

[Staggering Strike] (Lv. 90)

[Bulwark of Righteousness] (Lv. 85)

[Radiant Shield] (Lv. 5)

[Radiant Smite] (Lv. 7)

**Alchemist Skills.**

[Make Potion] (Ex)

[Identify substance] (Lv. 50)

[Convert Liquid] (Lv. 1)

[Heightened Tolerance] (Lv. 1)

**Relationships.**

**Name** **Reputation** **Affection**

Yasaka 25

Roberta 100 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final A/N: Finally done with chapter one, sorry for the wait, I sincerely hope you like this chapter, It was so late because I had about 3.5k words done and didn't like how it was going so I scrapped it and redid it from scratch. Also had to do some background things for the stat tracker until I was happy with it.
> 
> Please let me know any suggestions you have, things you like, things you don't and all that. 
> 
> I'll add the complete stat list at the end of the chapter again, plus the skills and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Final A/N, Okay so please do tell me what you think, but please be gentle, keep in mind this is my first ever story, if you feel like this story deserves it then follow and favorite, I’ll try my best to write something everyone of us enjoys!
> 
> If you have any suggestions please let me know be it by a review or via PM.
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired in many ways by The Dark Wolf Shiro, and the Shiro's Omniverse Discord.


End file.
